


Not Terrible

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [37]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Bugs & Insects, Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Poe takes Hux on a camping trip.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Far Above the Moon [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: write to my heart





	Not Terrible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **write to my heart** shiritori community. My starter was:
> 
> _"Forget a house of cards. We're going to build a whole castle of cards, and **it's going to be awesome."**_

_ It's going to be awesome.  _ That's what Poe had said, when they headed out into the wilderness. Three mosquito bites and several bruises later, Hux had long since come to the conclusion that camping was  _ not  _ going to be awesome. The forest floor was teeming with all manners of creepy, crawly critters, and he couldn't so much as glance at a mushroom without seeing something squirm or shuffle nearby. It was disgusting,  _ diabolical.  _ He tried not to think about them moving beneath the bottom of the tent as he slept or, stars forbid, finding their way inside. (He'd spent a good deal of time making sure that the fabric of the tent was not torn or otherwise compromised, as one could never be  _ too  _ careful.)

Hux swatted at another mosquito as he followed Poe under a low branch - well, not quite so low for Poe. He missed his target, but so did the mosquito, so he'd take that as a small victory. When they reached a clearing, Poe set down their equipment and grinned.

"See, what did I tell you?  _ Beautiful."  _ Hux didn't see what was so impressive about it, but Poe was part of the view and so he supposed...maybe it wasn't  _ that _ bad. 

"It's not terrible." That was before he leaned against a tree and had to peel his sleeve away, drenched with a bluish-purple sap. Poe winked.

"Well, that's what you said about  _ me  _ once upon a time, and look at us now." 

"Somehow, I very much doubt I'll ever grow to  _ love  _ camping." Hux could have clamped his hand over his mouth when he realised what had slipped out, if Poe's smile hadn't been so damn… 

_ Ugh. _

"I love you, too." Hux's face felt warm, and it wasn't the forest's blasted humidity. Briefly, he considered blaming his red cheeks on some kind of allergy - there were surely several potential allergens hiding in the local flora. But he couldn't think of a single one, because being around Poe bloody Dameron made him  _ stupid.  _ Thank you? No, that wasn't the right thing to say either. This wasn't  _ exactly _ akin to something like holding a door open for someone or passing condiments across the table.

Luckily he didn't have to think too long, since it was a matter of seconds before Poe was beside him, intertwining their fingers and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Come on, I'm going to need someone to triple check the integrity of this tent. We don't want any unwelcome intruders tonight, do we?" Hux glimpsed something else with wings, black and yellow stripes, and a frankly suspicious number of legs, and decided that was that. 

He was going to  _ quadruple  _ check it.


End file.
